RTK-839-X
RTK-839-X, or just RTK or "Rikki" (created by Steven Stampson), is Goleroid Prime Control Unit of the Goleroid Machinocracy as well as creator of all Goleroids. Previously working as mercenary where he developed personality and understanding of the emotions. Participated in Ossyrians' attempt for retaking their homeworld as well as civil war on Jawheen on board of ''Crossbones'' under captain Aerion Freeman. RTK has no knowledge of his creation, identity of his creator or intended purpose, but decided to make his own, which is to protect the galaxy against all threats, such as Travesti Dominion. Biography Mysterious Creation First three months of his existed RTK has no knowledge of (three months were assumed by RTK based on an internal chrono-recorder). RTK awakened stranded on the desert planet of Deserto at the crashing site of the freighter. RTK searched the crashing site, but couldn't find anything useful. The only strong clues pointed to the ship shot down by pirates and then robbed of everything useful. The robot, with no knowledge of who he was or where to go, set to the desert in search of any advanced life forms. RTK kept special lookout for any bodies of water, knowing that life forms would mostly likely gather around the rivers or lakes, especially on the arid planet. Days of searching led to a river which in turn led to a settlement of humans, which offered RTK a meal and bed, believing it was a soldier of some sorts. They were surprised when they discovered the soldier was actually a machine and soon RTK was taken to a workshop in the capitol of Liberta by a mechanic. The mechanic, James Bellucci, examined RTK's chrono-recorder to recover the missing beginning 3 months of its life only to discover that they had been permanently erased. Fortunately all motor, protocol and other programming were untouched. When RTK asked Bellucci what he could do, the human told him he can do whatever he wants, realizing that he was speaking with a true AI, not a robot. Further analysis of RTK revealed that it had a great knowledge of human anatomy, weapon handling and also various military tactics and strategies, suggesting it was created to fight. This information convinced the AI to become a mercenary, knowing that it couldn't be a soldier of the Empire for their mistrust towards AIs. Early Career The beginnings for RTK were hard, as only few were willing to sign any cooperation with the AI. After a few minor jobs RTK made a name for himself: the mercenary with flawless memory, combat prowess and accuracy. More prominent employer - mostly gang bosses or criminal lords - started hiring RTK for jobs including as an assassin, bodyguard or even a driver. RTK never complained; he was an AI without emotional hindrances like ego. On one occasion RTK worked for a wealthy businessman close to Homeworld to kill one of his partners and make it look like an accident. Considered to be RTK's hardest job to date, he still succeeded and it paid off more than any other previous mission. Another assignment later resulted in RTK fighting a Gentleman for three days in the streets on the planet of Lykofos. RTK managed to escape him without any knowledge of the Gentlemen. Unanticipated Meeting While RTK was renown as a capable mercenary, it was still missing something; his own H.M.V. While some of his wealth employers offered RTK the reward of an H.M.V., RTK always rejected it with explanation he needed his custom build matching his specifications. During his short visit on Deimos in 85 AF to resupply and wait for new assignment, RTK's advanced audio receptors overheard a group of Derti scheming about Cramer-Technologies, a manufacturing company located nearby. RTK decided to pursue them to learn more about their intentions. The Derti plan called for an attack on the central district parade which was about to begin in the central district with intention of killing the officials of the local government and allow their employers to seize Cramer-Technologies. However, before the AI could do something, he was spotted and then attacked by enemies in powersuits, allowing other terrorists to escape and stage the coup. RTK fought with them with only his own-made HVBRW-2R high-velocity bolt railgun rifle and defeated them with precision and accuracy. After RTK stole their hovercar to reach the parade but arrived too late. Mobs of panicked people, burning vehicle wrecks and law enforcement forces fighting back. The AI aided the policemen in their fight, sending the terrorists into a retreat. The terrorists detonated explosives to cover their escape. One hidden charge was in a hovercar nearby a local civilian who was knocked down to the ground but RTK managed to protect the man with his armored body and save his life. It turned out this man was the director of Cramer-Technologies, Jacob Norrington, who personally thanked the AI for saving his life, and offered him whatever reward RTK would like. The robot asked for option to make his own custom-built H.M.V. Norringhton agreed. The Titan Rising After setting up a factory to be able to produce the parts for a H.M.V., the development began. RTK used all his knowledge about mechanics, footages of other H.M.V.s he gathered and Norringhton even buying licenses for some parts, the designing was going smoothly. RTK opted for an unique design which put emphasis on stability and heavy fire support, making the mech quadrupedal. Mounting on it two heavy railguns using components from general railguns and his Bolt weapons, putting on shoulders heavy siege lasers, capable of melting anything in longer ranges and adding several other features, the mech was very powerful, but the initial tests proven it was too slow in movement, with high stress on the leg joints and servos. For inspiration, RTK used his own servo system in legs to solve this issue, which worked in similar manner as organic muscles. This enabled the H.M.V. to operate without the stress of the legs, but still the quadrupedal configuration and weaponry made it slow. When the mech was complete and Norringhton asked how to name it, RTK was not sure about this, never thinking about naming it. The human friend noted that it was very tall like a lighthouse, and RTK than said "Farsight". RTK started using Farsight on missions which he previously cant access, gaining even more money to continue improving his mech, finding and solving the flaws etc. ''Heavenly Spirit'' After Ossyria Liberation of Jawheen The Discovery Personality and Traits Relationships Jacob Norrington Autumn Lesedi Ramza Kimbley Steven Stampson Enkaria Family Equipment List of Appearances *Tragedy of the Heavenly Spirit (first appearance) *Tragedy of the Heavenly Spirit II *Elven Diplomacy *Secret of the Machine City *Rise 5: Oblivion (epilogue cameo) Trivia *RTK's appearance and weapons are based off the Tau Fire Warrior from Warhammer 40,000 and Legion from Mass Effect. Category:Characters Category:Goleroids